a loving night
by angeleyes452
Summary: Max went into heat and Alec was there and they have become mates. Alec feels guilty because he mated with Max during heat before he could make love to her gentle,So this is his night to make it up to her and he shows Max how much he loves her.


Dark angel isn't mine, I wish jensen was but sadly i'll just have to keep dreaming.

Hiya everyone, I thought i'd post this a see what you all think about it.

Max has went into heat and Alec was there and they have become mates. They have accepted that they are mated but Alec feels guilty because he mated with Max during heat before he could make love to her gentle, thats how he wanted to be with her as she had never been with another transgenic before him. So this is his night to make it up to her and he shows Max how much he loves her.

Max and Alec are laying on the sofa. Alec stretched out with Max laying on top of him, with her back against his chest. Max was watching a pre pulse movie called casper. while Alec played with her long brown hair staring at her smiling to himself. Max looks up at him and returns the smile.

"What's the smile for?" she asks as he watches her closely making her feel slightly nervous.

Alec thinks to him self weather now is the right time to show Max what that intimate night they spent together should have been like before she went into heat. " Maxie come on" he says softly while gentle pushing her into a sitting position then picking her up in his arms carrying her to their room.

Max squeaks in suprise " Alec I can walk you know" she laughs

"Yeah well i'm going to give you some special treatment" he relied with that trade mark smirk of his.

"What are you talking about?" Mas asks aloud as she is put down gently onto the bed sitting down in the middle and she watches as Alec joins her.

"I'm taking about this" he answered smile mischievously. As his lips captured hers placing small butterflies kisses on her lips to tease her before deepening the kiss and push Max back until she was laying on her back. As Alec trailed soft kissed along her jaw line then down her neck. He also said slowly in between kisses " I want to show you how we should have spent that night last week Max when you asked me to come over, I had plans for that night to show you how much I love you but when you went in heat it changed and I couldn't control myself and i'm sorry..."

Before he could finish he was interrupted by Max's small hands on his face making him look into her eyes " I don't want you to feel sorry for what we done I don't regret it do u?"

"No, of course not but it shouldn't have happened like that...i didn't want it to. I wanted your first time with a transgenic and with me to be special and not to rush. If you want me i'll show you how it should have been" he answered with a husky voice.

"I want you" She muttered pulling Alec back to her lips feeling the need to have him again. "i want you" she repeated with a gasp as Alec started to grind against her to tease Max with what she knew would come.

"Me too. I always have since the day you kicked me out your cell " he muttered between kisses. As he ran a finger over her cheek, down her jaw line, down over her breast and let it rest on her waist.

Without warning Max pushed him onto his back she moved out of his arms and above him, straddling him. She couldn't help but show the smile that crept onto her face at the surprised look on his face. Her hands ran the length of Alecs body, pushing his light blue T-shirt up as far as it would go until she had to pull it over his head. Alec copied the movement Max made and pinned her to the bed with his weight. Max was about to protest when Alec spoke with his voice full of lust " I get the drivers seat Maxie tonight is all about pleasing you, You can next time if you like"

Max retorted with a smile "you better watch I might hold you to it" before she grabbed Alec for another challenge to see who's tongue is the more dominant. Alec quickly pulled all of Max and his clothes off leaving her in only her black lace pants and his boxers.

Then Alec trailed sweet kisses on her neck and the sensitive spot near her collar making Max let out a muffled moan. Making Alec smile. He continued to leave a trail of kisses down her chest and he ran his hands down the front of Max's lace pants.

"Alec" he gained a moan from Max

"Yes baby?" Alec replied in an innocent tone

"Your such a tease" she sighed happily loving what he was doing.

Max could feel him smiling against her skin as she let loose another small scream of pleasure when his roaming hand found her core, stroking against the thin scrap of fabric.

Alec broke away to look into Max eyes and he whispered " Maxie your all wet, it's for me isn't it?"

"Yes" she barely managed to answer as the sensation was driving her mad and he wasn't even touching her yet.

Alecs hand pushed aside the thin garment, and dipped a finger into her. Slowly he pulled back out, dipping another to replace the first. Max wanted to scream at him for taking his time but it felt so good she wanted to feel him inside her. Plunging both fingers into her, she couldn't withhold another cry. Pain and pleasure mixed together as he continued his attention. The transgenic placed a kiss on the inside of her leg. Working his way up, his tongue finally found her center, making her head spin with the increased pleasure. Max felt an overwhelming sensation rush through her as she called out Alecs name.

"Alec please. I want you inside me now" his mate begged and he wasn't planning on disappointing her. Alec quickly riggled himself out his boxers allow her a full view.

Alec carefully positioned himself between her legs just hovering above her and their eyes locked. "Max are you ready?" he whispered lovingly

"Yeah, it's okay" she answered brushing his lips against his.

Slowly Alec entered Max pain ripped through her. She brought her legs up to wrap around his waist to hold him still. The sensation was strange to her yet it felt like he belonged with her, to her , joined with her. She loved this new feeling of being whole. Max felt as thought she could stay like that for ages but Max realized Alec was struggling, his eyes pleading for her to let him move. She loosened her hold on him, allowing him to pull back and gentle slide into her again and again and again.

Alec broke there kiss asked "Is this okay?" hoping to be pleasing his mate.

Max replied breathlessly " yes.. oh god yes" Alec began to pick up the pace a bit and knew Max enjoyed it as she took a sudden intake of breath and her walls around him tightened.

Their breaths became shorter with each stroke. Over and over, they joined and pulled away. Eventually the pleasure became so entense, it took all their attention, their kisses slowed to a stop, lips still joined but unmoving as they continued. It seemed like an eternity, each one so close to finishing but trying so hard to hold on, not wanting it all to be over yet.

"Come on Max, don't hold back I know your nearly there" Alec whispered as Max had never stayed this quiet in her heat cycle.

"What if someone hears us? I don't want TC knowing what were up to" Max took a few minutes to get the sentence out as pleasure was quickly coming over her she arched her back against her mate and he took this time to brand his mark on her neck.

"I don't care who hears us. I don't care if all of TC know what were up to they'll know by these marks anyway" he reassured her as his fingers found her clit and started to circle is as he was nearly ready to come but was determined to make Max go first. Max began to struggle under him and let all her moans out and she called his name as she came then sank her teeth into Alecs shoulder marking his as hers and hers alone. Alecs breaths became ragged and Max pulled him into a passionate kiss as he came. Alec rolled over and took Max with him so he was laying on his back with max in his arms. Both transgenic's were shortly asleep.

Please review. xxx


End file.
